modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas/North Africa
The northern parts of Africa can be best described with one word: Sahara. The all-great desert pervades almost the whole of North Africa from the coast well to the semiarid belt known as the Sahel to the south. This is a land of oases, scorching heat, fertile mountain valleys, raiders, and sandstorms .... the very place where legends and myths are born. Political summary Although the Ottomans receive tribute from the rulers of North Africa, in reality Ottoman power is limited only to the northeastern corner around Egypt and Libya, and Ottoman power is ensconced only in the larger cities. As such, North Africa could be a potential target for expansion later on if you so desire. However, the size of the Ottoman empire and the problems it faces with neighbours elsewhere means that sometimes the French or Spanish may try to install themselves in this desert land without the Ottomans being capable of intervening. Historically, North Africa was also a vital component in the ancient Roman empire, so the Sardinian player trying to recreate the conquests of Scipio and Octavian should consider war in the desert as soon as possible. The only problem however is that for the Sardinians, they are somewhat "locked out" from North Africa due to the fact that Malta and Naples and Sicily, the two links between Italy and North Africa, are occupied by the British and the Austrians. The Sardinians may need to consider concentrating on reunification first before they may consider forming colonies here, although by the time they have a route to North Africa, it may be too late. The Sardinians may need to consider purchasing a colony in North Africa in order to exploit its potential, although the European powers are very reluctant to give up whatever parts of their territory they have claimed thus far. The same also applies for the British — because of the massive size of their empire and its many adversaries, the British may sometimes neglect North Africa as well. It is much advised that the British concentrate on Egypt, since Egypt and its eastern neighbours are strategically located between Africa and Asia. Once Egypt is captured and a link can be established to Asia, Britain can be assured of the ability to move troops around the world via North Africa. If you are looking for tribute, however, North Africa is not that great as it only provides a unification bonus of only 50 tribute. It is better to instead let one or more AI factions control the area, or concentrate on cornering the more valuable parts of North Africa such as Egypt and Tripolitania which provide armies and access to more strategically worthwhile areas such as Sahelia. Tripolitania Consisting of the ancient coastal regions of Tripolis and Cyrenaica, Tripolitania forms the northern half of Libya, and while it is not one of the more prosperous parts of Africa, its land is sufficiently fertile enough to allow for the cultivation of produce to support large cities on the Mediterranean coastline. Tripolitania is one of the many gateways out of Africa into the Mediterranean, alliowing for access to Naples and Sicily on the southern half of the Italian peninsula, as well as the Greek Island of Crete. *file:supply_Centre.png available Fezzan Fezzan is the sandy and arid heart of Libya, which separates the coastline of Libya from the mountainous Tibesti region on its southern borders. We need to send in armies here to claim the oases for the use of our men. Tunis The great port of Tunis is a major gateway to the Mediterranean by virtue of its proximity to Malta and Sardinia, and has done so ever since the days of the Carthaginians. Atlas Some of the most aggressive and independent native tribes haunt these mountains. It will not be easy inducting them into the fold. *file:supply_Centre.png available :Note: In the Dark Gods CtW, this is the capital of the French, which is renamed as France Outremer. El Djouf A great sea of sand dominates this region, which forms the largest desert in the world. Despite the seemingly scanty population, the Sahara however is not without its attractions: salt, mined and traded worldwide by the Tuareg, can be found beneath the dunes. Haggar Massif The massive mountains out in the desert here are some of the Sahara's most spectacular exhibits and are also a major landmark for camel trains passing through the desert. Ceuta Ceuta is a toehold of the Spanish empire in Africa, and for many centuries has supported Spanish power in the region via the providing of a base from which the Spanish navy could operate from, with its overseas links to Gibraltar and Granada to the north. *file:supply_Centre.png available Maghreb This ancient Islamic kingdom lies on a strategic position flanking the Atlantic Ocean. The successful conquest of this region should ensure that we would be able to break all further resistance to our rule here. Lower Egypt The strategic location of Egypt cannot be ignored by any western power seeking a path to empire. Egypt's population and the fertility of its lands will be required to create an empire which encompasses Europe, Asia and Africa, by virtue of its links to Cyprus and Crete in the Mediterranean. Upper Egypt Legends of the pharaohs and their spectacular wealth abound in this place. While the relative squalour of this territory may not amount to much these days, this is the very home of the famed Pyramids and many have come here to gaze in awe at their height and ancient past. One such potential guest was a then-young French general named Napoleon Bonaparte. Less star-struck cartographers are more interested in the sea routes which line Upper Egypt's eastern shores to Aqaba and Hejaz. Rio de Oro This lonely stretch of coastal desert was once occupied by the Spanish in an effort to find and claim the fabled riches of African gold. The price of gold however has since dropped then, but the dark legacy of Spain's involvement in this region still remains. Niger Bordering the Sahel to the south and the deadly desert to the north, Niger is the homeland of the Tuareg who for centuries have used this land as a springboard for travel into the desert. Niger's location between the different kingdoms and tribes who call the Sahara home have made it an ideal area for intelligence gathering and exploration. Category:Atlas